


Ghost

by jenndubya



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fanvids, Not Really Character Death, Rebound, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose was a ghost inside The Doctor's head, while Martha and Donna were the third wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost




End file.
